Inuyasha and Valentine's
by ASUPGM05
Summary: Inuyasha goes to Kagome's time, for Valentine's. What happens when an event takes place, and it can affect the relationship between Inuyasha and Kagome? Humor at first might change to drama later. Enjoy.
1. Trip to Kagome's world

Chapter 1

It had been long overdue since Kagome has returned home due to her everyday battles against common foes. And Kagome only knows that Valentine's Day is fast approaching, and she did not want to miss it.

"Well, I think I am going to go home for a little while." Kagome says to her friends. "I need to get away from all the madness that is going on. I'll ask if Inuyasha would like to come."

"Okay, but why?" Shippo asks curiously.

"Inuyasha has made some friends there, and I thought he would like to go see them." Kagome replies. "Also, there is a tradition that is coming soon in my world, and I think he would enjoy it."

"That sounds great, Kagome." Shippo excited. "What is this tradition you have anyway?"

"This tradition is called Valentine's Day. I'll explain it to you, however, after I come back from my world. I would like to surprise Inuyasha first." Kagome explains.

'_I see.'_ Shippo in thought. _'I wish I can go through the well.'_

Kagome walks towards Inuyasha who is sitting in his favorite tree. "Inuyasha, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Inuyasha awakens from his nap.

"Did you have to wake me up?" Inuyasha demands.

"Sit boy…" Kagome commands.

**CRASH**

Inuyasha collides with the ground.

"O…kay, what do you want to talk about?" Inuyasha now asking while struggling to get up.

"I am going home for a couple of days, but I was wondering if you would like to come with me? My family would be happy if they see you again." Kagome suggesting.

After a couple of moments, Inuyasha agreed. "Keh, sure. It would be different for a change."

"Great! I'll get my things, and we'll be ready to go." Kagome excited.

In no time, Kagome had her things packed as she and Inuyasha walked towards the well and jumped inside through the blue light. They arrive shortly thereafter in Kagome's time, and Inuyasha picks up Kagome and jumps out of the well. The first person they immediately see is Sota.

"Sis, Inuyasha, you're back." Sota ecstatic of their appearance.

"Thanks, Sota. It's nice to be home again." Kagome appreciating the compliment from her brother.

"Hey, Sota, what is that you are kicking?" Inuyasha curious about the strange object that he sees.

"You've never seen a soccer ball before?" Sota questioning.

Inuyasha scratches his head in confusion.

"You probably don't have that in your world." Sota giving up. "Anyway, this soccer ball is a very popular item and game in this time. Maybe I'll give you a demonstration later."

Inuyasha lifts up the ball, noticing its shape and design. "Different…keh, whatever. If I have time, you can show me." Sota nods his head in reply.

Kagome and Inuyasha walk into the house and surprise Kagome's mother and grandpa. Of course, they can expect her to return at anytime. "Kagome, you're home. Welcome back." Kagome's mother saying.

"Kagome, I'm glad you're back." Grandpa adding on to the conversation. "I'm running out of ideas for your reasons being away from school for so long." Kagome probably doesn't want to know what ideas he had been bringing up for her missing school. She'd be embarrassed in an instant.

"Inuyasha, you're here, too." Kagome's mother says. "You'll be joining us for a couple of days I am assuming?"

"Hmm…sure." Inuyasha replies.

"How wonderful!" Kagome's mother excited. "Then all of us can have a Valentine's dinner tomorrow night."

"Huh?" Inuyasha's ears flinch in confusion. "What's Pal in Times?"

Everyone laughs in amusement. Inuyasha blushes immediately.

"It's Valentine's, Inuyasha." Kagome replies. "It is a special day where you appreciate the ones you cherish and love the most by giving them gifts or candy or anything else that is special."

"Keh, whatever." Inuyasha replying.

'_Inuyasha will find out why he is so special to me.'_ Kagome smirks in thought.


	2. Confessing

Inuyasha's Devastation

Chapter 2

The rest of the day goes by really fast. Inuyasha spent time with Sota in how to use a soccer ball and got to use it well. However, due to his demonic powers, Inuyasha would normally kick the ball out of the shrine altogether, and he would have to find it and return with it. Kagome's mother and grandpa were working around the house as they have been on a daily basis. Kagome was in her room to catch up on homework she had fallen behind on. Kagome was also getting chocolates ready for Inuyasha when Valentine's arrived the next day.

"I really hope Inuyasha will enjoy these chocolates I bought for him." Kagome excited about that day. "This can be great with the ramen. Okay, after the ramen."

The day has quickly gone and has become nighttime. Everyone had just finished dinner without conflict, thanks to Kagome's mother assisting Inuyasha in table manners. Kagome couldn't help but giggle to herself in how Inuyasha was attempting to use manners since he really didn't have any. But, Kagome is thankful in having her mother teach the half-demon the most basic ways to treat himself properly. Inuyasha then goes outside to be by himself. He puts in thought of what Kagome explained to him about Valentine's Day.

'_Valentine's is a special day where you appreciate the ones you love the most by giving them gifts or candy or anything else that will be special.'_ Kagome's thoughts in Inuyasha's head.

"Hmph. Valentine's. Special. Love. Keh. Since when did I feel appreciated and loved?" Inuyasha being Inuyasha. Suddenly, someone flashed in his head that made Inuyasha change his mind instantly. Her name was Izayoi.

'_Mother.'_ Inuyasha in thought. He also remembers her holding him when he was a child. Inuyasha then understood Kagome's explanation, considering he had been resented his entire life, and there was no such thing as Valentine's Day in the Feudal Era.

'_Thank you, mother. Thank you, Kagome.'_

All of a sudden, the screen door opens behind Inuyasha. Sota thought he would check on the half-demon. Sota is aware that Inuyasha is deep in thought.

"Hey Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Sota asked. "Is there anything you want to talk about?"

Inuyasha does not reply right away. "No, not really." Sota doesn't buy it.

"It's okay, Inuyasha. There's no one around us. Besides, Kagome is in her room, and even though you might notice her scent, she is more than likely to not hear us." Inuyasha thought for a few moments and decided to talk after all.

"Well, it's this Valentine's Day that is coming up." Inuyasha explains. "Kagome knows this, but I think you should know, too. I have been resented my whole life in my time, due to my half-demon nature. Other than Kagome, my mother has been the only person to have appreciated me, regardless of what I look like."

Sota is amazed in what Inuyasha is explaining to him. "I see. So, what is it that you want, Inuyasha?" Sota asks.

"I…I simply don't want to be rejected ever again!" Inuyasha demanding.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha." Sota says with confidence. "I'll make sure tomorrow will be great to you." Inuyasha smirks to himself. There was one other person, however, who overheard the entire conversation between Inuyasha and Sota.

'_Inuyasha…'_ Kagome thought to herself.

Kagome walks to her room in awe of Inuyasha's explanation and confession. She looks down at the chocolates and decided this wasn't enough for Inuyasha.

"I have to do something special for Inuyasha, so he can feel appreciated and loved." Kagome determined to make something for him. She then had the idea that would be perfect for Inuyasha, as she got started on her project.


	3. Accident at Dinner

Inuyasha's Devastation

Chapter 3

It may have taken most of the night, but Kagome was able to complete her special project for Inuyasha. Kagome was fortunate enough to find specific materials in her room that she needed to finish this task.

'_There, it's finished.'_ Kagome with relief. _'Good thing Inuyasha was in the living room, or else I'd never get it done. Nonetheless, I'll hold on to it until tomorrow night, when Inuyasha and I are alone. I really hope this will make Inuyasha feel wanted and loved, especially to how I feel about him.'_ Kagome decides to go to sleep, despite her being excited and nervous about tomorrow evening.

The next morning turned out to be clear and sunny, with the birds chirping from within the Sacred Tree. Kagome went off to school for the day. This time, Inuyasha did not follow her due to Kagome's asking him not to go. She said there wasn't going to be anything too exciting, and it may bore Inuyasha as a result. But, it was just a way to not let Inuyasha know about what Kagome has planned for him.

While Kagome was at school, Inuyasha was helping out around the shrine. He primarily assisted Kagome's grandpa reorganize the storage room. Fortunately, Inuyasha did not get 'sat' by Kagome like the last time he was in that room, so the half-demon felt okay about it. However, Inuyasha was curious about how Kagome didn't want him to follow her to school.

'_Why did she not want me to come along?'_ Inuyasha in thought. _'Maybe it's one of those 'tests' she has to take every time she comes home. Keh. This is a strange world.'_

For the rest of the daylight, Inuyasha ate, slept, and kicked a soccer ball with Sota. And, Inuyasha had to retrieve the ball every time he kicked it out of the shrine. During that time, Kagome arrived home from school, getting more nervous and excited about the upcoming evening. Also, it was Valentine's Day, and she had planned to wear one of her kimonos for the evening. The one kimono Kagome plans to wear was white as its base color with petals and flowers sewn into the garment. Her mother was also going to wear a similar kimono as Kagome's, but its base color was blue.

Quickly, the sunset was replaced by city lights and stars upon the clear sky. Kagome decided to not give the chocolates to Inuyasha, but instead have them as part of the Valentine's dinner, since she has the other gift to give to the half-demon that she finished the night before. Since this was an important dinner, Kagome assisted her mother in cooking this feast. Inuyasha, Sota, and Grandpa all came to the dining room after being notified that the food was ready. They couldn't have been more in awe.

"Whoooa…" All three say at once. Kagome and her mother couldn't help but giggle.

"Well, aren't you coming?" Kagome asks. The three nod in agreement as they approached the table and started eating. Homemade ramen was even made and it got the attention of one in particular.

"Do you mind?" Inuyasha asks.

"Sure, Inuyasha." Kagome replies. Inuyasha decided to take almost the whole bowl towards him, but Kagome insisted by hitting him with chopsticks.

"Please, save some for everybody else." Kagome suggested.

"Keh." Inuyasha's only reply.

The table was about empty from all the food that was consumed by everyone. But there was one little piece of meat left on the table, and Inuyasha decided to finish it. Little did he know this last piece of meat had a little spicy flavor to it. Kagome was aware that Inuyasha didn't like spicy foods, but she decided not to say anything, and instead wants to be amused after Inuyasha consumes the spicy meat. Sure enough, Inuyasha eats the piece of meat and immediately sits up from his chair. In the process of searching for water, Inuyasha accidentally tips one of the bowls that contained leftover sauce and some of it falls onto Kagome's lap, in particular the kimono she was wearing. By the time Inuyasha cooled off his mouth with water, Kagome was standing up, staring at him in anger. The half-demon turns around and sees Kagome in this glare.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Inuyasha in confusion. Then, the stain from Kagome's kimono caught his eye. He then noticed the bowl on the table tipped on its side. Inuyasha attempts to apologize.

"Kagome, I'm sor…" Before he could finish, the next thing Inuyasha hears is…

"SIT BOY!" Kagome commands in anger.

**CRASH **

Inuyasha meets concrete.

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!!"

Kagome's family reacts in shock to Kagome's demeanor. Struggling to get back up, Inuyasha attempts to apologize again, but Kagome prevents him from doing so.

"How can you be so careless!?" Kagome still upset. "My kimono is ruined…I feel humiliated. Errr…you're a disgrace to me, Inuyasha!"

Kagome's family is devastated and heartbroken by her words towards Inuyasha. But, Inuyasha was more devastated as he stared at the concrete floor with a look as if someone important to him had died. Kagome storms up to her bedroom, and Inuyasha finally gets back to his feet with his head down and his silver hair covering his eyes. He walks out of the dining room, and towards the front door. Everyone else attempts to stop him from leaving, Sota in particular.

"Inuyasha, wait!" Sota pleading for him to stay.

"Please, save it for someone else." Inuyasha replied in soft tone voice. "Being rejected has always been a part of my life." Inuyasha walks out of the house and towards the well. Sota realized what just happened.

'_Rejected?'_ Sota in thought.

**FLASHBACK**

**Inuyasha:**_ 'I simply don't want to be rejected ever again!'_

"Oh no…" Sota in sadness.

"Hmm, Sota?" His mother asking him.

"Mom, there's something I have to tell you." Sota replies as he starts explaining his conversation with Inuyasha from the night before.


	4. Regret, Forgiveness?

Chapter 4

Kagome is sitting on her bed with a navy sweatshirt and sweatpants, still furious at what happened just recently.

'_Inuyasha should've never come over here. Why did I invite him over in the first place?'_

Suddenly, Kagome's door opened up and she turned towards it and saw her family looking at her with an upset expression on all of them. "Do you know what you just did?" Sota telling her, seemingly hurting the most out of all the three standing at the door.

"Hmph, it's about Inuyasha, isn't it?" Kagome replying. "Well, he got punished for what he did."

"It's much worse than that, Kagome…" Her mother adds.

"You rejected him!" Sota stating. Kagome blinks instantly.

"Inuyasha has done a lot for us and for you in particular, and this is how you repay him?" Kagome's mother telling her how she feels. "I just hope Inuyasha will forgive you for it, but it may be too late. He may never come back."

"My best suggestion for you, Kagome, is to find him and apologize for what happened." Grandpa interrupts. "I'd do it now if I were you." Kagome doesn't say a word in return, as the three close the door to let her make the decision herself as to whether to find Inuyasha or not. Kagome sits on the bed for a few more moments and then goes toward her desk and opens up the top cabinet door. She picks up the object for which she designed the night before. This object was a pendant with a picture of Kagome and her family on the inside, with a message included. Kagome takes a look at her object and gets flashbacks of the times Inuyasha has been there for her since they first met. These flashbacks hit Kagome in the heart. It's this heart that was covered by anger and hatred just recently was suddenly replaced by sadness and regret.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome spoke softly as she realized what she just did to him.

**FLASHBACK**

**Kagome:** _'You're a disgrace to me, Inuyasha!'_

Kagome's eyes were instantly covered in tears as she shouts, "Inuyasha!" She does not hold anything back as she sobs for several minutes.

'_What have I done?'_ Kagome in thought. _'How I can be so stupid…considering it was an accident?'_ Kagome already made her decision on what she was going to do next. She was going to go see Inuyasha and apologize for this incident, even if it means going to the Feudal Era to do so.

Kagome walks towards the well, only carrying the pendant in her pants' pocket. She wasn't planning on staying in the Feudal Era for long if that's where Inuyasha is located, since Kagome wants him to return and enjoy the rest of his stay with her family.

'_I hope Inuyasha forgives me for this.'_ Kagome worrying. _'I don't know what I'll do if he doesn't want to come back.'_ Kagome approaches the shrine to where the well was located and opens the door. She then unexpectedly sees that Inuyasha has not returned to the Feudal Era. Instead, Inuyasha is sitting against the other side of the well, with his head down and eyes staring at the ground. He obviously did not want to be bothered by anyone.

'_Inuyasha…'_ Kagome surprised to see him still in her time as she shuts the door for privacy. Kagome walks towards Inuyasha and kneels down beside him.

"Inuyasha, can I say something to you?" Kagome says, but Inuyasha does not say anything. "I am sorry for what happened back at the house. It was wrong for me to say such terrible things to you. I hope you find it deep in your heart that you can forgive me." Unfortunately, Inuyasha has yet to say anything back to her. Kagome fears the worst.

'_Inuyasha…he's…not going to forgive me. It's all my fault. I'm going to lose him. No, I am not going to let this happen.'_ Kagome pulls out the pendant as a last resort it seems. She then places the pendant on Inuyasha's lap, hoping Inuyasha will notice. It took a few moments, but Inuyasha grabbed the pendant on his lap. He opens it up and sees a picture of Kagome and his family, along with a message next to the picture. It says:

_**Inuyasha,**_

_**Thank you for always being there for me and my family. My family will always welcome you with open arms, because we appreciate you for being who you are.**_

_**I love you,**_

_**Kagome**_

Inuyasha pauses for a few moments as it struck him deep in the heart.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha speaks. Kagome glances up at the half-demon and gasps at what she sees next.

A tear streaming down his face.

'_Did he just…'_ Kagome wondering as she lifts up Inuyasha's chin in order to see his eyes. Sure enough, Kagome sees Inuyasha's eyes covered in tears as they start going down on both sides of his face.

"Thank you…Kagome." It was all Inuyasha could muster in his voice. Kagome couldn't help but to embrace Inuyasha as she was fighting back tears of her own.

"Inuyasha, I'm so sorry." Inuyasha embraces Kagome in return, indicating that he had forgiven her.

"Let's go back, Inuyasha." Kagome suggesting. Inuyasha nods in agreement as he and Kagome return to the house, hand in hand. Kagome's mom, Sota, and Grandpa notice the front door opening with Inuyasha and Kagome. All three of them had smiles on their faces as they approach and embrace Inuyasha.

"Welcome back, Inuyasha." Kagome's mother greeting him with open arms.

"Thank you, mother." Inuyasha grins in reply as he does with everybody else.

They all return to the dining room table and start eating the chocolates that were presented on the table. Afterwards, Inuyasha goes to Kagome's room, as they watch the stars in the night sky. Kagome then grabs Inuyasha's hand with hers. They glance at each other with smiles.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Inuyasha." Kagome says to him.

"Same to you, Kagome." Inuyasha lowers himself and kisses Kagome.

**END**


End file.
